Revearon
by shinelrond
Summary: Gil-galad romance, yay! Basically just that, rating may go up in latter chapters and chapters will DEFINATLEY be longer
1. Default Chapter

The proud figure stood on the cliff, looking our over the ocean, a hard breeze trying to blow him back but his strong legs kept him still. It had been a long while since he last looked out over the ocean, it's dark blue, frothing white, grinding rocks, whispering sand.  
  
Ereinion sighed heavily. The past few days had been stressful, so much going on and so little time to digest it all. Annatar had come but a few days ago and his presence was a great stress upon the King. His kind face and gentle words were a mask for something, but the King could not discern what yet.  
  
Looking down along the beeches, his eye caught a form being dragged and pushed by the waves. He did a double take but quickly realized that it was a elf and sprinted down a path leading to the sandy shores. He reached the form easily with his long strides and pulled it from the waves reaches. Ereinion realized that it was a woman and a rather bare one at that same instant and averted his eyes as he picked her up and began his journey back to his home, praying that he was not to late to stop her quivering and save her life.  
  
"She should survive, my King." Ereinion watched the healer leave and his vice regent enter.  
  
"I heard there was an elf washed up upon the beach…?" He turned to see the question in Elrond's eyes.  
  
"No ships were seen near by, she likely brings no news from the Blessed realm." Elrond cast his gaze to the floor ere he looked up again. It pained Ereinion to see the elf he had thought of as his own son pained by wishes of his parents still, but he didn't treat him as though he was a child anymore, so he pushed it from his mind.  
  
Elrond looked up and to the woman in the bed not far from where they stood. Her skin was a milky tone and her hair was a deep brown, perhaps linking her to the Noldor as well. Gil-galad tore himself from her face when Elrond spoke once more. "Círdan has sent word to you, I believe it concerns Annatar." His eyes snapped back to Elrond and he slowly went from the room, taking one last look at the woman.  
  
Ereinion made a soft sound as he read through Círdan's letter, seated in front of the window that looked out over the ocean in his study. The waning moon was beginning to show and the darkness creep closer but it mattered little to the King, he was tired and deemed he would read nothing more that night. The letter had said little more than that he would be visiting soon and that he wished to discuss the Lord of gifts. Gil-galad rose from his seat slowly, with a grunt and laid the letter on his desk. He walked from his study and found himself steered towards the unknown elf's room. Leaning against the door frame, he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest even though she seemed as a ghost in the moons light.  
  
He grew worried at the whimpering of her voice, cries of a name he didn't recognize.  
  
"Malthulus!" Came her last struggled cry ere her body relaxed and gave into a deep sleep. Gil-galad went to the side of her bed and placed the back of his hand upon her cheek to feel the heat subsiding. Realizing he had began to lightly stroke her face, Gil-galad pulled his hand from her and left the room with as much speed as he could muster.  
  
Malthulus-Golden tree  
  
Grumbles, I know, it's a really short starter but it's just because I want to see the reaction to the fic before I get carried off…and I'm reeeeeally tired…so, review if you like….*yawns* 


	2. Waking

"Her name?"  
  
"I do not know it…but she did speak one in her sleep." Elrond looked up at his friend who was looking curiously at the Woman. "I searched through the archives but could not find it." Elrond raised a brow.  
  
"You seem to have taken quite a shine to this woman…despite knowing nothing of her…" Gil-galad quickly stole his eyes from the beautiful face.  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
"Or so that's all you'll admit too…" Gil-galad, attempting to prove that he was as he said, walked from the room and into the hallway without looking at the woman. Elrond stared after him and let his face crack in an amused look.  
  
  
  
"Something more, what a laugh. She cannot even speak to me her name…I wonder what her name is…" Gil-galad shook his head and looked once more upon the text he was scrutinizing. "Don't be a fool Ereinion." He shrugged it off but soon found his vision becoming unclear and the words blurring into one continues string of letters. Once more he tried to force it away but the second time it happened, Ereinion absent mindedly wandered over to a book shelf, forgetting the text he was reading.  
  
The book he pulled from a shelf was large, dusty and had obviously been forgotten for a long period of time. The wiry Sindarin on it had nearly faded off completely but it was still readable.  
  
"Of those lost in the kin slaying…" He whispered to himself as he opened a dusty page. He was carefull so as to not damage the pages, delicate with age. Ereinion, continuing to whisper, spoke out several names as he went through the pages, down the lists, eyed each letter.  
  
"Maltemerian….Malthronodor…Malthulus!" His whisper shot up in pitch when he read the name to himself. "No date of birth…no date of death….no anyt-…wait a moment." Gil-galad read on to the next page to see another name. "Maltharon…Only son born to Malthulus, both lost in the Kin Slaying…" Gil- galad grumbled as he shut the book harder than he should have and placed it roughly back on the shelf. His mood continued to be as such as he read the text of the previous book once more.  
  
"My King, Lord Círdan has arrived." He looked up at the young elf standing in his doorway. "Lord Elrond has greeted him, they await you in his study."  
  
  
  
"I do not trust him or his…knowledge, whatever it is, I do not wish it." Círdan was pensive but his voice was clear as ever, penetrating the blanket of thought that rested heavily on Gil-galad's mind.  
  
"I know, he carries with him a sense of mistrust, I think we should send him away."  
  
"I agree, One who offers such kindness in these times without reason is questionable." Gil-galad raised a brow in his direction.  
  
"We offer such kindness in these times…" Elrond tilted his head as he looked to the king.  
  
"We do not do so freely, I recall you turning away a band of travelers once or twice…" Círdan sighed impatiently at the two. Gil-galad and Elrond turned back to him and cleared there faces of humor.  
  
"We all agree, let us…remove him…from our lands." Gil-galad said as Círdan took on a pensive look.  
  
That very day, Annatar was shown from the gates of the city, though many looked on with sadness. The King, Elrond and Círdan were questioned again and again by the people but they stood strong and did not waver in their decision.  
  
"What do you plan to do now?"  
  
"Relax, read, I do not know, but whatever it is, it will not involve stepping foot outside my door." Gil-galad smiled at Elrond.  
  
"The day has taxed you…go and rest." Elrond gave the elder elf a strange look.  
  
"Rarely is it that you pass upon the opportunity to keep me from rest when you can…what are planning on doing now?" Ereinion averted his eyes but that proved all Elrond needed to discern what he was planning. "Go visit her once more?" His exasperated tone caused Ereinion to look to the ground. "Lust is a characteristic that does not suit us well, my King." He looked up at him this time, anger in his eyes.  
  
"I do not lust for this woman! I do not know her and I was truthful when I said to you that I was only curios." He turned from Elrond to leave.  
  
"Liar." That single word uttered from Elrond's lips made Gil-galad look back in disbelief. Never before had he said anything such as that to him. Elrond didn't look angry or remorseful of what he had said, he simply, stood there, looking at Ereinion. "Even as she sleeps, she hold's such sway over you as to make you lie to one you have never spoken an untruth to in all your long years…in all my long years." Gil-galad's anger faded. He watched Elrond go, a little confused about himself.  
  
Ereinion steered his feet away from her door ten times that day and on attempt number eleven, they succeeded and he peered through the door.  
  
Once more, he found himself mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest and the pale of her skin in the moonlight. He could not help but be drawn to her side as his hand was laid upon the flesh of her bare shoulder. It seemed to him, other worldly in it's softness mixed with a harsh chill.  
  
Gil-galad was startled when her eyes opened and she stared at him in fear. Her ear splitting cry caused the elf to step back and clasp his hands firmly to his sensitive ears.  
  
Elrond, in his silk, burgundy bed clothes that he was fond of, was the first to come upon the scene.  
  
"Ereinion!" Gil-galad would have gotten angry at him for he knew full well what the younger elf was implying had happened.  
  
"Out!" Elrond would not move from the door frame, eyeing Gil-galad in suspicion. Gil-galad, hands upon Elrond's shoulders, pushed him from the room and followed him into the hallway.  
  
"What were you doing?! I know that you have been known to take in the drink heavily and in doing so, become entangled in the occasional brawl, but never this…" Gil-galad resisted the urge to lay an angry hand upon him.  
  
"I did nothing and would do nothing. I came to see if she would wake this night!" Elrond still looked unconvinced. "I'm not lying but…you were right in saying that I was earlier." The younger elves harsh look softened slightly. "I am a little more than intrigued by her…She is a living work of Ilúvatar I would swear so on my life." Elrond crossed his arms in front of him, showing that he was still slightly unconvinced. "I wish to know her mind…her soul…possibly her heart." Elrond groaned and turned from him. He knew that his King did not have time to actively seek out female companionship, that was why he remained unmarried at his age so it was impossible for Elrond to deny him this.  
  
"I'll have some food sent…now go back in there and help her get her wits about herself." This time, the King resisted the urge to pick up the younger elf and hug him as he turned from his back and into the room once more.  
  
The woman looked frightened no longer, more so curios than anything else. She eyed her surroundings and pulled the bed covers closer to her chest as Gil-galad entered.  
  
"My Lady, are you feeling well?" Her voice, pleasant, as though it came from the strings of the finest harp, flowed out to him in reply.  
  
"I am, no doubt thanks to your hospitality." She spied the intricately made crown of woven strands of gold resting on his head. "My King." He came closer, daring to come and kneel by the bed.  
  
"You were upon the beech, washed ashore…though I know not from where, tell me, what is your name?" the woman was obviously amused and flattered by Gil- galad's quiet inquiries.  
  
"Revearon, I come from…" Ereinion could not discern what the look was that flashed upon her face, but it was apparently confusion. "I cannot remember where I come from…" Ereinion pieced together the explanation.  
  
"Amnesia, you must have struck your head against a rock." She did not respond as she was not given time to.  
  
"Food for the Lady as yet unknown." Said a young elf a he entered the room without knocking, receiving a cold look from Gil-galad. He took it from the elf and ordered him out ere he turned back to the woman who looked hungrily at the food.  
  
"It has been long since you last ate…I take it you are hungry?" She nodded and Gil-galad set the tray down in front of her. As he did, and she leaned down slightly, the bed sheet slipped down lower and Ereinion found himself with a large amount of pale bare skin to gaze upon. But he would not be swayed to the notions of his body as humans often did.  
  
"My Lady Revearon, I believe it would be wise for you to put on a night gown ere you eat. Revearon looked down at her chest and quickly covered her bare skin as a blush entered in her cheeks. Gil-galad smiled sheepishly, handed her a night gown placed on the end of the bed and turned from her. Soon he heard the sound of dishes and he turned to see her diving into the food.  
  
"Pardon my haste, but as you said, it has been a long while." Ereinion shook his head.  
  
"Do not apologize, eat, you…need your strength. Revearon looked up at him curiously.  
  
"What do I call you?" Gil-galad fumbled with his words.  
  
"Ereinion…Gil-galad, um, I mean," Revearon giggled slightly, "Ereinion Gil- galad is what I am called." She nodded and returned to her food. Gil-galad looked upon her silently and it seemed to him that some color was in her cheeks, though he was unsure if it was from the return of strength or the embarrassing incident. He decided he didn't care and continued to watch her, happy in the fact that she was talking, eating…Living.  
  
Alrighty, there it is, another chap….review…please…*yawn*:)  
  
Oh, and it has suddenly just occurred to me how much this is like the little mermaid…now I'm depressed…. 


End file.
